Jealousy
by Ilooveelijahgoldsworthy
Summary: Clare wants Eli back, but he wants nothing to do with her. Eli's been hanging out with the new girl, Imogen. Clare decides to use Jake to make Eli jealous. How could this end well? T for language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: If anyone remembers me…I haven't updated in like months…AWKWARD. But anyway, Degrassi returns very soon so I was in the mood to write some Eli/Clare/Imogen stuff with a little Jake thrown in. So basically this story will start in Clare's POV but will switch mostly between the three, and maybe another character or something. So yeah. Hope this goes well? Just a short-ish intro for the story, I'll add longer chapters soon!**

Clare's POV

It was the first day back at Degrassi since the break. Also the first time I would see Eli since the hospital. I can't lie about something like this – I miss him. More than I've missed anyone, ever. I looked around the halls of Degrassi at the uniform-clad students.

Every time I saw a red polo, I thought of him. And every time I thought of him, I wanted to cry. So what if he was manipulative? Isn't everyone? I loved him; and maybe still do.

When I did see him today, how could I approach him? Would he be happy to see me? Or would he be angry for my leaving him at the hospital?

All of these questions ran through my head as I hurried to my locker. I opened it and took out a textbook, walking to Alli's locker. As I arrived at her locker, I noticed him walking with someone…a girl?

He was smiling.

"Clare, what's got your attention? Jeez. I have so much to talk about with you!" exclaimed Alli.

"Uh yeah…sorry nothing. What were you saying?" She looked at me. At this point, I knew that Alli saw what I saw. Eli and this strange girl.

Her hair was in two messy buns and she wore more accessories than anyone should EVER wear at one time. Alli chuckled.

"Woah, who is _that_? And _what_ is she wearing?"

"Be nice…I'm sure she's um, cool?" I said. I didn't want to be mean to Eli's new _friend_. Because that's all I'd let her be. Nothing more. "I'll be right back…"

I strolled over to Eli and this girl and put a smile on my face. "Hey, Eli." He just looked at me.

"Clare."

"Who's your new friend?"

"I'm Imogen." She smiled at me, but the two of them continued walking without anything more.

I guess Eli was still made at me. So I was going to have to get him back.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Just me glaring at Imogen and trying to get Eli's attention once more. A few months ago, I had no trouble with this. It wouldn't be as easy this time.

"Why are you even trying to get him back? He's like, crazy. You know that", said Alli.

"Ugh, Alli. That's not the point. I told him I'd always be there for him and I broke that promise. I made a mistake and I realize that I have. I don't just want to get him back; I _need_ to. It's like, I'm incomplete without him." I could go on and on forever about how much I missed him.

"Clare," Alli sighed. "I'll help you. But we're gonna need some serious help. As in from another guy."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, Eli's hanging out with Imogen. You need a guy to make him jealous." I smirked at her.

"That is a wonderful idea, my friend." We walked to our last class together – history. She sat next to me and kept pointing to boys saying, "What about him? Or him?"

None of them would do the trick.

Alli gasped. "Him! Him him him him him. It's going to be him, end of story." I looked to where she was pointing. Another new kid that I didn't know.

But I did know him…Who was he? He looked so familiar. As he entered the classroom, he took the open seat next to me.

"Clare, long time no see."

**Author's note: obviously you all know who the guy is. xD but yeah. So I'll write longer chapters once this has been up for a few hours er something. Reviews please? By the way the story is AU-ish but taking things from the promos, and I'll use some things from the show when it returns, but not completely. Love you guys! Reviewreviewreview**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's my update for today! I'm glad that you guys like it so far. I may or may not be able to get another chapter up today, cause I have to babysit tonight -_-. But anyway, I'll make this one longer just in case I can't update. It's kind of a filler but something interesting might happen, who knows. Thanks for reading guys! Xoxo.**

Clare's POV

Was that seriously Jake Martin? Our parents were friends when we were young…but then he moved away. What was he doing here?

"Jake! Hey!" I stood up to give him a hug and Alli gaped at me. I felt her elbow nudge me as she cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry. Jake, this is my friend Alli, and Alli, this is Jake."

"How do you two know each other…?" questioned Alli.

Jake answered before I could. "Family friends when we were younger. I moved back last week! My mom was planning on getting together with yours once school started again."

I smiled. "Well, I'm sure you could come over with her tonight if you wanted." The problems that my parents have been having completely slipped my mind for the moment. But if Jake and his mom came over, they'd have to be on their best behavior. My dad probably wouldn't even be home anyway.

"Yeah, sure. I think that would be great, Clare. You've grown up so much since I last saw you…" said Jake.

"You have too! Really, you look so different." And by different, I meant completely adorable.

_Riiiiiiiiiiing._

The bell rang so the three of us took our seats as class began. I couldn't help but to notice Jake staring at me the entire period. I decided to sneakily slip him a note about later today.

_Jake,_

_After last period, come to my locker. Number 3481. It's close to this classroom._

_We can walk to my house together?_

_-Clare._

I put the note on his desk, he read it, and smiled. I took that as he was coming over after school.

It wouldn't be too hard to get him to hang around me…and make Eli jealous.

And it didn't hurt that he was cute. My mom would like to see him too after all these years.

There was only one period left in the day, and it was English. With Eli. I zoned out the entire period because frankly, I would have only been able to think about Eli if I didn't. Luckily, the class went by fast and I raced to my locker to wait for Jake.

He showed up pretty quickly too. I realized I should give my mom _some_ kind of heads up, though, to make sure that her and my dad weren't in the middle of a fight as we walked in.

_Clare (3:00pm): I'll be home in ten and I'm bringing a friend, okay?_

_Mom (3:02pm): Okay honey, see you soon._

"Ready to go, Jake?"

"Sure. So…how have you been?"

"Alright I guess. And yourself?"

"I've been good. I'm glad to be back here though." The small talk between us continued for a few minutes until we began reminiscing about our childhood together.

"And remember when we went to the beach and you buried me?" he asked.

"Yeah! I left you to look for sea shells and then forgot about you! Sorry about that…" Both of us burst out laughing and didn't stop until we reached my door.

When we walked in, my mom was waiting for us. She saw him and her face lit up.

"Jake Martin? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Edwards, we just moved back! My mom's probably going to call you soon for lunch. Clare said it would be okay if I came over today though."

My mom was giddy. She hasn't been this happy in ages. "Call your mom! Tell her to come over; you both can stay for dinner." Jake nodded and left the room to call his mom. My mother then looked at me.

"Clare, aren't you happy to see Jake after all of these years?"

"Yeah mom, really happy. I was so surprised when I saw him today at school." I answered.

"He's cute, honey. Maybe you two…?" I cut her off.

"MOM! Not when he's in the house! He can probably hear us!" I tried to yell whisper, but I really did want Jake to hear it. I had to remember my plan – make Eli jealous with Jake.

Jake returned to the room saying that his mom would be over in a half hour and that she was excited. The afternoon went by quickly as we all talked about everything we used to do together. Jake's mom and my mom were best friends – they tried to keep in touch after Jake's family moved, to no avail. It was difficult. But now that they were back, I could see things would go back to the way they were years ago.

As we were finishing dessert, Jake's mom said, "Thank you so much for having us over, but it's almost 8 and we still have unpacking to do. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" She smiled and we all got up from the table. I gave Jake an extra-friendly hug and they left.

My phone had been on silent since after school, so I finally checked it.

7 new texts.

_Alli (3:10pm): Is he coming to your house?_

_Alli (3:22pm): Clare? Is he there right now?_

_Alli (4:13pm): CLARE IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW I WILL ASSUME YOU'RE DEAD. You better be having a TON of fun with Jakey._

_Alli (5:25pm): Is he still over?_

_Alli (6:47pm): Are you guys having sex or something? Answer me!_

_Alli (7:04pm): WHAT THE HELL CLARE! WHERE ARE YOU?_

_Eli (4:16pm): Who was that guy you walked out of school with?_

Eli texted me?

Eli.

Texted.

Me.

Damn, Alli really knows what she's doing here. This was already working, and I had only walked with him out of school once. I had to answer him, but what to say?

It would be easier to respond do Alli first.

_Clare (7:50pm): Sorry, my phone was on silent. Jake was over and his mom came too._

_Alli (7:51pm): CLARE OH MY GOD how was it? He's HOT_

_Clare (7:53pm): Fun I guess, like old times. You'll never guess who texted me._

_Alli (7:54pm): ELI? WHAT DID HE SAY?_

_Clare (7:54pm): FWD: Who was that guy you walked out of school with?_

_Alli (7:56pm): IT'S WORKING! (;_

_Clare (7:50pm): Yes! You are a genius. But I gtg, talk to you tomorrow more about it, k?_

_Alli (7:52pm): k! See you tomorrow xoxoxo_

And now to take care of Eli…would it be better to just not respond at all? I don't want him to stop trying though…I better respond.

_Clare (7:57pm): Um, my old friend Jake. Why…?_

_Eli (7:58pm): Oh. Where did you guys go?_

_Clare (8:00pm): What's it to you?_

_Eli (8:01pm): I don't know. Never mind._

I didn't need to respond to that, because I had him right where I wanted him for the time being.

**Author's Note: I know it isn't even that long…but it felt like it went on forever to me xD sorry if it was a boring chapter. Something exciting will happen in the next one! And I'll try my best to get another chapter up in an hour or so but I don't know, we'll see. Thanks for reading! As always, reviews please? :D And I promise I'll start switching POVs in the next chapter so it isn't just Clare.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Oooh look another chapter already. I had an idea and had to write it down real quick. This wasn't the original idea that I was going to have for the next chapter, so this is gonna be kinda short. But here we go! I thought this would add to the story a bit. Yay Eli POV!**

Eli's POV (right after school)

As I walked out of Degrassi, I saw Clare with a new kid. A _guy_. What the hell was she doing with him? Why are they walking together? Just this morning it seemed like Clare wanted _me_ and now she's walking around with this guy? Seriously?

This morning was perfect. Clare seemed so jealous when I was walking with Imogen. My plan seemed as if it was working.

I want Clare to be jealous and come back to me.

Imogen's great and all, but she's so damn similar to me; it's crazy. She's like a female Eli, so I could never like her _in that way_. At least I don't think I would.

This new kid could completely ruin my scheme, so something had to be done. I can't let her know that I'm so…jealous…though. I'll text her later maybe?

My life was hell ever since the night that Clare broke up with me. I barely remember the crash, but I do remember Clare visiting me in the hospital. And calling me manipulative. And then leaving. It's not my fault that I love Clare more than anything or anyone. I wasn't _trying_ to manipulate her. My recovery was even more brutal without her by my side.

I just want her to love me again.

And I could see fire in her beautiful eyes this morning.

My thoughts were interrupted by a text from Adam.

_Adam (3:32pm): Dot. Now._

I didn't bother answering – I just walked over to the Dot. I couldn't drive, obviously, with Morty being crashed and all.

At the Dot, Adam was waiting for me looking pretty pissed. I barely saw him today at school, so I had no clue what was eating at him.

"What the hell Eli, everyone's been telling me you have a new girlfriend? Seriously, man? Why wouldn't you tell me? And what happened to Clare? The one you _loooove_?"

_Oh shit._ I didn't want _everyone_ getting the wrong idea about Imogen – only Clare. And I don't want Imogen to get the wrong idea about us either. I know I'm technically "using" her but still. I don't want to be a total asshole.

"No Adam, it's not like that. She's part of this plan I have." I smirked.

"Plan? What plan? Tell me about this plan." I had grabbed his attention and he was interested now.

"Well…if I hang around Imogen, Clare's bound to get jealous, eh?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "And does Imogen know about this plan?"

"Er…no, not really."

"You're such an ass. How could you do that? Whatever. I'm not even gonna get into this mess. I'm staying neutral in all of this." Adam and Clare had still been talking while me and her weren't; he refused to tell me what they talked about, unless it involved me.

It never involved me.

I grabbed a coffee then told Adam I had to get back home. I decided it was time to text Clare. And she didn't answer.

An hour passed. And then two. Finally after three and a half hours, I got a response.

_Clare (7:57pm): Um, my old friend Jake. Why…?_

Her old friend? But now he's at Degrassi? What the hell was going on? If she knew him in the past, they could have had a "thing". If they "rekindle" that "thing" I swear, I might actually explode.

Clare is mine, and that's all there is to say about the matter.

And I would get her back.

Adam's POV

To tell Clare about Eli's crazy plan, or not to? That was the question.

It would be pretty shitty to tell her 'cause then she'd think Eli was even MORE crazy. Then they'd never get back together. Damn it, I'm going to have to interfere to fix their relationship, aren't I?

I just want them to be together again. They both love each other – anyone can see that.

**Author's Note: oh damn, all these plans in action. Hahah. I dunno, I thought it would be an interesting twist. So yeah. I hope you like it? Reviews are beautiful, so give me some? Thanks for reading, as always! Probably the last update until at least waaaay later tonight, after I'm done babysitting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: sorry I didn't get to another update yesterday, but I'll get this one up ASAP. Thanks for reading, and reviewing! I'll just get to the story now. xD**

Clare's POV

I shot up from my bed when I heard my mom yelling for me. The clock read 7:34am. I had slept in.

"CLARE! Jake's here to walk to school with you!" It was too early and I was too tired to comprehend what she was saying. But then I understood – Jake Martin was downstairs at this moment, waiting to go to school, which started in 26 minutes. Shit.

I plugged in my curling iron, threw on my uniform, and went to brush my teeth. I was as ready as I could get in 5 minutes and ran down the stairs.

"Hey Clare, running a little late this morning?" he laughed at me.

I laughed as well. "Only a little. Maybe we should get going though; I don't want you to get in trouble on your second day at Degrassi." It's kinda cute that Jake came over to walk me to school

"Bye guys! Have fun at school!" exclaimed my mom. She was a little too excited about my new friendship with Jake.

When we arrived at school, I saw Eli standing outside next to Imogen. Her hand was on his arm and she was giggling like crazy – I'm sure he didn't even say anything funny. Eli had an awkward smile on his face, as if he didn't understand why she was laughing either. But, his eyes met mine and then he burst out laughing, as if Imogen was actually laughing at something funny.

I turned to Jake and said, "Remember when we were little, we held hands wherever we went? I miss that." He didn't answer, only silently grabbed my hand. It was perfect timing – Eli looked at us just as he did it.

And he looked angry.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alli who looked like she was going to come and talk to me. She hesitated, seeing I was with Jake, and didn't want to ruin any part of the plan and walked the other way.

The bell rang. "Jake, I'll meet you before lunch and we can sit together, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good, Clare." He smiled and I saw a faint blush on his face which also made me blush. Not because I like him, cause I don't, I like Eli…right? Yeah. I love Eli. That's why I'm doing all of this.

Adam's POV

I saw Clare holding hands with some new kid this morning, looking as happy as she did with Eli. How could she move on so fast? She and Eli had basically JUST broken up and she was already with another guy?

There was something fishy about this, and I would get to the bottom of it.

Although Alli and I aren't really friends, I knew she could give me some info on the situation, so I hunted her down before first period.

"Alli! Alli! I have to talk to you for a sec okay?" I ran up to her and luckily she was alone.

"Oh…hi Adam. What is it?" She looked like she was in a hurry.

"Um…Clare. Who's that guy she was holding hands with? Are they dating or…?" I asked. For some reason, Alli laughed.

"Long story, Adam. But don't you worry, Clare doesn't like him." With that, she walked away. So, Clare doesn't like him, yet she's holding hands with him?

_No. Way._ She's doing the same thing that Eli is! She wants to make him jealous! How could I not have realized this? Both of them are playing these stupid little games when instead they could be together. If I told Eli, all these problems could be fixed…

Clare's POV

Lunch with Jake was perfect. He is so adorable and so sweet – one of the sweetest guys I know. Yeah, this is only the second day of talking to him in years, but he's great.

And I might, just might, be falling for him.

"So Clare. What are you doing tonight?" I blushed.

"Um, nothing, why?"

"We could go out, if you want…?" Jake looked nervous.

"Of course, I would love to, Jake." It couldn't hurt, right? And Eli wasn't going to be making a move in the near future.

Eli's POV

Adam found me during lunch and was out of breath. "I've been looking all over for you, Eli! I have BIG news for you." He was grinning.

"Spit it out, Torres." I wasn't in the mood for this shit. While Adam was wasting my time here, I could see Clare and that kid together at the other end of the lunch room.

"So I talked to Alli,"

"Bhandari? Why?"

"Just shut up, Eli. So I was talking to her about Clare and this new kid. And she told me not to worry and that Clare doesn't actually like him. Do you know what that means?" I didn't. I was actually completely lost.

"Uh, what?"

"SHE'S USING HIM TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS, DUMMY!" Well, props to her. It was working. But this was great news! That means that my Clare still loves me, and wants me back.

"So do I talk to her? What do I do!"

"I don't know, haven't I done enough work for you yet?" Maybe if I just talked to her, it would be okay. "Just go talk to her. Right now, in front of the guy."

I took Adam's advice and walked over to the table they were at. "Hey, Clare, and uh…?"

"Jake. Nice to meet you."

"Jake. Nice to meet you, too. So Clare," I smirked – she was blushing. "CeCe and Bullfrog have been asking about you. Wanna come over tonight?" Clare looked at me, then at Jake, then back to me again.

"Actually, I'm busy tonight. Some other time, maybe tomorrow, okay?"

_She must be saying that to continue with her plan. Or to not hurt Jake's feeling. No sweat, Goldsworthy._

"Tomorrow, for sure. I'll text you."

**Author's Note: This took like two hours to write xD had a bit of writers block. I'm trying to think of something really suspenseful/interesting/intense for the next chapter. I promise it will get better, just hang in there! Reviews please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I got such wonderful reviews on the last chapter! Sorry I didn't update earlier, I didn't know what to write about. But the reviews made me want to write more, I'm glad you guys like the story so far, here we go!**

Clare's POV

Eli wanted to hang out with me after school.

And I rejected him.

What was I thinking?

I guess I couldn't really cancel my plans with Jake right in front of him anyway; that would be so rude of me. And Jake is really fun to be around, so it's not like I'm gonna hate being with him.

But isn't Eli who I wanted all along? I only wanted to make him jealous, which I clearly had done. And now that he wasn't mad at me anymore, why did I reject him? Well, I didn't _reject_ him, per se. And we did make plans for tomorrow anyway.

After school, I texted Eli and Jake.

_Clare (3:12pm): Do you still want to hang out tomorrow?_

_Eli (3:13pm): Of course I do, Clare. Come over right after school – we'll walk together, k?_

_Clare (3:15pm): Sounds good (:_

_Clare (3:12pm): So, what do you want to do tonight?_

_Jake (3:14pm): Maybe see a movie?_

_Clare (3:15pm): Sure (: I'm up for anything._

He said that he would be over at 7 and we'd see a movie. Naturally, my mother was fine with it. She loves Jake.

"So…you and Jake?" my mom said to me.

"Mom!"

"I'm just asking! You know, I haven't told your father about his return yet – I don't really plan on it."

"That's fine, doesn't matter to me." My dad had moved into a hotel for the next week or so, and he didn't know anything that was going on with my mother and I. "By the way, I'm going to Eli's tomorrow after school."

"W-what? Why?" I tried to explain that we were on speaking terms, but I didn't bother going into depth. And I didn't want to accidentally spill my plan that used Jake to get Eli.

But the plan did seem to backfire.

I…kind of….like…Jake.

It's hard to explain – he's so different from Eli. But I _love_ Eli.

Later, the doorbell rang and it was Jake. This was the first time that we were together in regular clothes, not school uniforms. He looked even better than I could have imagined.

Jake wore a greenish plaid shirt and skinny jeans. Not as skinny as Eli's jeans, but I liked them.

"Clare, you look beautiful." I felt myself blush again. How could he be doing this to me?

Jakes POV

Clare was so gorgeous. She was cute when we were little – now she made me speechless. I always liked her, and still do.

We walked out of her house after I talked to her mom for a few minutes. Just as I did this morning, I grabbed her hand. She didn't seem to have a problem with it

"So, what kind of movie are you in the mood for?" I asked her.

"Anything, really. You pick." She smiled at me. When we arrived at the theater, Clare and I agreed on a horror movie. "I hope I don't get too scared," she said to me.

"I'll hold your hand the whole time, if you'd like." She giggled. I like her laugh.

The movie was decent. The best part was that I kept my arm around Clare the entire time. It was short though – it ended a little bit after 9. I wasn't ready to go home, so we walked to a nearby park.

"I remember coming here years ago with you, Jake!" she said. It was true – our moms brought us here together and we always sat on the swings. This time, we opted out of the swings and took a bench instead.

Out of nowhere, I decided I had to tell her how I felt. "Clare, I really like you."

Clare's POV

"Clare, I really like you." I gasped at this sentence. I thought he liked me, but I wasn't totally sure. And I didn't think he would _tell_ me.

I was feeling brave at the moment. "Well, I, uh, like you too."

He looked into my eyes for what felt like an eternity. Then, he slowly leaned in to kiss me. And I let him. I even kissed him back.

**Author's Note: Heeheeee. That's all for now :D I'm gonna watch a movie and as soon as it's over I'll write the next chapter, because I have so many more ideas! Eeek. I hope I don't forget them. Thanks for reading everyone. And please review – reviews help get rid of my writers block. xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Wheee, another chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys. Please continue? I love you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Some drama will ensue. :D**

Eli's POV

I was beaming. Clare and I had made plans for tomorrow afternoon, and Bullfrog surprised me with a new way to get around – a motorcycle. Nothing would ever replace Morty, but it was kind of annoying walking everywhere. A motorcycle was pretty awesome, too. All it needed was a name.

Around 9, after I had finished reading a new comic book, I decided to take my new motorcycle for a spin. I rode past the Dot, where I saw Fitz working inside, then near Clare's house, just because. There weren't many lights on in her house.

Before I went home, I decided to drive near a park close by. It wouldn't be bad to take a walk either – I needed to clear my mind.

I parked the bike and strode into the park. It was pretty much empty except for a couple on a bench. I looked at them for a second and realized who they are.

_Only one girl has hair like that. Clare._

Shit. They were going out tonight. And here they are, 5 meters away from me. I could only see the back of her head, though. What were they doing?

My stomach dropped when I walked a little closer. I understood what they were doing now. Kissing.

There were two ways I could react to this. I could walk away silently, pretending I saw nothing. Or, I could scream, and punch Jake's lights out.

The second option sounded better to me, since I was fuming.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing with _my_ girl?"

"Eli! It's nothing, don't worry!" Clare said. She looked worried.

"Clare, stay out of this. Jake, she is _mine_. I swear to God, if you touch her again-"

Jake interrupted me. "You'll what? Get me arrested? I've heard about you, Goldsworthy. You're all talk. And besides. Clare doesn't _belong_ to anyone." I sighed. This kid was just begging to get hit.

Clare stood up and grabbed my arm. She whispered to me. "Eli, just leave it alone, okay? It was nothing that you need to worry about. Do you want me to walk you home?" I smiled.

"No, Clare. I'm good. Bullfrog got me a motorcycle – no more walking for me."

Clare's POV

Eli can't drive now; he's way too worked up about the whole situation. I myself am still in shock about the kiss. I wanted it. But also, I didn't. At first, I only thought of Jake. But then I remembered Eli. The kiss was nice – but it wasn't one of Eli's kisses. And that was so odd to me.

"Eli, I'm not letting you drive when you're this angry. We both know what happened last time." After I said that, I realized it was a sore subject for him. Eli winced.

"Clare, I'm not crazy if that's what you're getting at." Ugh. Was he seriously saying this?

"Eli, you know that isn't what I was saying. Don't be silly." I looked at Jake. I kind of wanted him to save me from this situation.

"Look, Eli. I know we've barely talked, but I don't want to fight you. If you want to fight, I will. But don't drag Clare into this. Leave her alone." I stared at them. Were they seriously going to fight? Over me?

Eli looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, Clare." He gently pushed me aside and punched Jake straight in the jaw.

"ELI! What the hell are you doing? If you think that's going to impress me, you're wrong." I couldn't even look at him.

Jake was lying in the grass holding his jaw. I helped him up, held his hand, and walked away – leaving Eli confused and angry. How could he do this?

"Jake, are you okay? You're coming back to my house and I'll take care of you, I promise."

When we got home, I explained everything to my mom. She refused to let Jake leave, and called his mother asking if he could stay the night.

"Jake, your mother's bringing your uniform over for tomorrow morning, and a few other things. But you're staying here so Clare can take care of you – seeing as it _was_ her fault."

"Thank you, Mrs. Edwards, for everything. I won't be a nuisance I promise. And of course, I'll sleep on the couch." My mom smiled and left the room. Jake and I decided to watch a movie.

We both sat on the couch. Every ten minutes I asked Jake if he was okay or if he needed anything. He wasn't hurt that badly, but I still felt so guilty about the whole thing.

"Clare, really, I'm fine. Just watch the movie." We hadn't talked about the kiss since the park. Neither of us mentioned our feelings either.

I was still unsure of mine. Jake was great. And he definitely didn't have the temper that Eli had. Yet, his temper was one thing that had drawn me to Eli. And really, Eli was just trying to "defend my honour".

But Jake was so calm in the whole situation; how could I not appreciate that? And even right now, he had his arm around me. He wasn't even mad that I had a crazy ex boyfriend or caused him to get punched in the face.

As the movie was ending, I felt my eyelids get heavy. I was too tired to go upstairs, so I fell asleep on the couch. In Jake's arms.

**Author's Note: As soon as I publish this I'm probably gonna start the next chapter so I don't forget what I was gonna write about. xD I hope you enjoy this story so far! I'm excited for what's to come, and I hope you are too. And I'm sure you're all pumped for DEGRASSI'S RETURN IN LESS THAN A WEEK YEAH! But anyway, thanks for reading, and review as well please? xoxoxo PS. did anyone read That Redhead? or are all of you guys gone? xD Cause I may or may not update it today/tomorrow idk.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Ohmigawd. I know most of you probably don't care, but I'm going to the Degrassi premiere thingy that's going on on Monday. And I'm gonna like cry. When my mom said yes, it made me want to write some wonderful fanfiction, so here's another chapter while I cry. xD thanks for reading and reviewing! This chapters gonna be a tad shorter, but the next one will be longer.**

Clare's POV

I woke up in Jake's arms. It was still very dark out, so I checked my phone. 4:23am. I'd have to get up in a few hours for school, but I wasn't ready yet. And the couch with Jake was pretty uncomfortable, so I carefully got up and went to my room to sleep a while longer.

Before I knew it, it was time to get up again. I heard my mom and Jake downstairs as I put my uniform on.

"Are you feeling better, Jake? I see you've got yourself a bruise. I apologize for Eli; sometimes he's not the smartest boy. And Clare is so sorry too."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Edwards. I'll be okay, thank you for everything."

I walked downstairs and said to Jake, "We should probably get going. How's your mouth feeling?"

He told me that it was fine, and only hurt a little.

I hope that he and Eli don't have any more encounters like this one. If Eli was planning on being with me again, he'd have to change his attitude. Yeah, Jake and I were kissing. But really – it wasn't any of his business. We're still broken up at the moment anyway.

Jake and I didn't hold hands today. He didn't really talk much either. It could have been because he was tired, didn't feel good, or whatever other reason, but I had a feeling that it was my fault. When I was talking to Eli last night, I technically called our kiss "nothing" and I see how that could be offensive to him.

We got to school and Eli was with Imogen again – on his motorcycle. She seemed completely enthralled by it. Or at least pretended to be. Every time I saw them together, an immense feeling of jealousy spread over me.

Why do I have to still like him? And why do I have to like Jake _at the same time_? It's so terrible to lead Jake on while I still have feelings for Eli. It's unfair to both of them. Why does this have to happen to me?

I decided I had to make some sort of conversation with Jake. We were awkwardly walking silently.

"So Jake, why did you move back here?" He hesitated for a moment.

"My parents got a divorce, and I'll be living with my mom. She wanted to come here." I gasped. His parents too?

"Really? My parents are too…" He looked at me.

"What? Your parents were always so perfect though."

"So were yours. I can't believe that both of our parents are getting divorced. At the same time." We had so much in common. We talked a few more minutes on the subject until we both had enough. It's hard to talk about something like that for too long.

The day was just like the last few. I walked with Alli and Jake and sat With Jake at lunch like usual. Today, Alli joined us. She was talkative so there wasn't a dull moment today.

In English, Eli tried to talk to me. It was his only time during the school day that he could, that is, if he was to avoid Jake.

"Clare…about yesterday. I'm so sorry. I was just so angry and you know I have trouble with that. I'm planning on apologizing to Jake too, really." He looked so sad. I couldn't be mean when he was sad.

"Its, uh, okay I guess. Just apologize to him, seriously."

"Can we still do something after school today?" I grinned. I didn't want to turn him down again. Also, I really did want to see him after school. Why not just go for it?

"Of course, Eli."

**Author's Note: ohohoho, what are they gonna do after school? Anyway, I have to go for now but I'll add another chapter in a bit! Reviewsreviewsreviews my friends. Xoxoxo. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: ooo, sorry I didn't update earlier. Ooops. But I'm not really motivated, cause no one is reviewing. And like, then I don't know if you guys like this or not, and yeah. So please review every once in a while, okay?**

Clare's POV

When school was over, I met Eli at his locker. It felt just like old times. Honestly, as I walked towards his locker, I completely forgot about the car crash, the manipulating, and Jake. It was like when we had begun dating.

"Eli." I smiled at him and gave him a big hug. Maybe he was the one for me. My heart didn't race like this around Jake. I didn't get the same feeling from him that I got from Eli.

"Well, Ms. Edwards. What a nice greeting that was. To my house?" He put our his arm so we could link ours and walk down the hall. I happily accepted. We walked to his house since I refused to go on that monster of a motorcycle. Those freak me out.

When we got to his house, Bullfrog was outside working on his car.

"Clarabelle! Haven't seen you around in a while. We missed you! HEY, CECE. Clare's here! Come say hello!" CeCe emerged from their garage and wrapped me into a friendly hug. Around them, I felt like I belonged. I honestly had forgotten this feeling.

I couldn't help but smile. I waved goodbye to Eli's parents and we went into his house.

"I spent a lot of time cleaning my room. Do you want to see?" I nodded and we went up the stairs. The lock on his door was gone – a good sign. When he opened the door, I heard my phone. A text.

_Jake (3:21pm): Clare, I have to talk to you. Can we get together?_

I hesitated. This was the first time that I'd seen Eli in a while and I really wanted to stay longer. Hell, I'd been here for like ten minutes.

_Clare (3:23pm): I'll text you in a bit, okay? Then we can._

_Jake (3:23pm): Fine._

I checked the last text from him and then looked up from my phone. Eli's room almost looked like a regular teen bedroom. Yeah, it was still really dark and had odd items in it, but it barely looked like the room of a hoarder.

"You did this all by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah. It kept me busy when I wasn't talking to you, after…the incident." I stared. He had to keep himself busy? "Clare, I'm just going to ask you. Do you still have feelings for me?"

I didn't know how to reply. Because I do, but I don't.

"Eli. It's complicated. I want to be with you, but at this point in time…I just don't know, okay?" He frowned.

"Oh."

Jake's POV

I was waiting for Clare to text me again. I had to figure things out with her. Did she like me or not? Because the other day, we kissed. And it was great. But then she told Eli that it was "nothing". And Eli called her "his girl". I've heard gossip that they dated for a while, but Eli went totally ballistic on her.

So why would she want to be with him again? I'm completely stable and I'd be good for her. Unlike Eli.

If she does like Eli, I'll just have to change her mind about that. But how? I could make him look bad, I guess. That, or, I could make myself look like ten times a better person than him.

I need some inside information on Clare if I plan on winning her heart. What was that girls name who sat with us at lunch? Anna? Alyssa? Alli! Right, Alli.

I turned to FaceRange to solve my problem. Through Clare, I found the girl. Alli Bhandari. I sent her a message asking for her help.

_Jake: Hey, Alli. I need your help with something Clare related._

She replied almost instantly.

_Alli: What is it?_

Alli's POV

_Jake: Hey, Alli. I need your help with something Clare related._

Whaaaat? Jake Martin was messaging me about Clare? I asked him what it was and he was fast to answer.

_Jake: I need her to get over Eli._

Wow. I wonder if he found out about my – I mean Clare's little plot to make Eli jealous. Even if he hadn't, he was obviously afraid about the feelings between Eli and Clare.

_Alli: I don't know how to help. What do you expect me to do?_

_Jake: I don't know. Can you just tell me her favorite things so I can surprise her?_

Awe! How adorable. Jake was so romantic. Jeez, Clare's lucky. All these guys are like, in love with her. And who's left for me? No one but jack asses.

Whatever. Now that I think about it, Eli's a really bad idea for Clare. So why not help Jake win her over?

**Author's Note: Wooooo. I got stuck writing for Clare/Eli so I switched to Alli/Jake, LOL. But anyway, do you guys like it? Please give me some feedback, I don't know how I'm doin! But anyway. 4 days till Degrassi returns. WOO. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days – I went to Toronto for the premiere and I was pretty busy after. But I'm hoping to get back to multiple updates a day! We'll see how things go. I hope you like this chapter. I totally shipped Cake until they introduced Jake. I do not like him.**

**NOTE: I decided to name Jake's mom Andrea, just so you know.**

Clare's POV

I stayed at Eli's a little longer but it was awkward. I wasn't quite sure how to handle this situation yet and I still want to explore my feelings for Jake. If there were any, that is.

I thanked Eli and his parents for letting my come over and as soon as I was out the front door, I texted Jake.

_Clare (4:49pm): Hey. Come over?_

_Jake (4:50pm): On my way :)_

I smiled. I arrived at my house at the same time as Jake did. He had an armful of bags.

"When did you become one of those creepy bag ladies, Jake?" I giggled.

"You'll want to be nicer after you find out what I'm doing for you." I stared at him for a second until he spoke again. "Could you open the door? These are getting heavy, Edwards." I opened the door for him and followed close behind. I was surprised to see that my mom was out.

On the fridge there was a note from her.

_Clare – _

_Went shopping and out to eat with Andrea. Sorry that I won't be home till after dinner. Love you!_

_Xoxo Mom_

"Looks like our mothers went out again, eh?" I said to Jake. He didn't answer and I turned around to see that he wasn't there. "Jake? Where are you?" No answer yet again. The bags made me suspicious, but really, what could he be up to?

I heard his voice from upstairs. "Clare! Come here." I sighed and walked towards the stairs where Jake was sitting. He was holding a bouquet of lilies, wearing a cape and flashed a smile at me. He had vampire fangs in.

"Are you serious right now? Fangs?" I burst out laughing.

"Word on the street is that you have a thing for vampires. So here I am." I could not contain my happiness. This was the corniest yet cutest thing I have ever experienced.

"Oh and who did you hear this from?"

"Alli." I sighed. Of course, Alli would go and help him. But she was the one who wanted me to use him to make Eli jealous! What the hell was Alli thinking. How am I supposed to not fall for Jake when he's here dressed as a vampire for me? "I'm also going to make your favorite dinner for you!" he exclaimed.

My favorite dinner was traditional spaghetti and meatballs. I didn't know that Jake could cook, though.

I laughed when Jake turned to the bag next to him and pulled out two take out containers. "Sorry…I actually don't know how to cook. But I still brought your favorite dinner!" I smiled. "We can eat it while we watch your favorite movie."

"You're really gonna sit through Twilight for me?"

"Only for you." I grinned at him. Eli had never been this sweet when we were together. I put on Twilight while Jake got plates for us. We sat on the couch directly next to each other, his arm around me.

Ten minutes in, we both finished our plates and I stood up to take them to the kitchen.

"Clare, let me help with that." We walked to the sink to clean our two plates when I got an idea. I quickly grabbed my sink's hose and pointed it at Jake.

"NO! Don't shoot!" He feigned fear. "I promise! I'll never wear tacky fangs again!" Of course I couldn't listen to him – I had to shoot him with water. In three seconds, he was soaked.

"You're so dead, Edwards." He pulled me into a hug and then picked me up bridal style.

"Put me down! Jaaaaaake! Stop!" He put me down right next to the wall while pushing me up against it. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I was caught off guard but I kissed him back.

My hands knotted in his hair and before I knew it, I was straddling him on the kitchen floor, continuing the kiss.

When I realized the position we were in, I pulled away.

"Um…maybe we should go finish the movie or something." Jake was gasping for air. I saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Uh, yeah." We both walked back to the couch and I unpaused the movie. When it was over, I looked at my phone. 7:17pm. Jake and I awkwardly talked for a few minutes until I heard my front door open.

"Andrea, thanks for taking me out tonight. You looked so beautiful in that dress you bought too. I can't wait to see you in-" My mom stopped talking when she saw Jake and I on the couch.

"Oh, Clare. I thought you'd be upstairs doing homework or something. Hello Jake." Her face flushed red, as did Ms. Martin's. That conversation was a bit…awkward.

Eli's POV

Why couldn't Clare just decided if she liked me or not? She acted like she did when we were with each other.

All I want is her.

**Author's Note: So after I post this, I'm going to start the next chapter right away. Hopefully that will be up tonight as well. Soooo….what's goin on with Jake and Clare's moms? Hmmm. And who will Clare choose? Hmmmmm…..reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter to make up for not updating for a while. I'm in a Degrassi mood tonight, haha. But anyway, do you guys like the new season so far? I wasn't crazy about the premiere (it was good, but the ending was weak) but anyway, I really liked Tuesday's and today's episodes though. I love medicated Eli.**

Clare's POV

When our mom's came in, Jake had to leave. I went upstairs with the notion that I would get my homework done. Yeah, right. I had to choose between Eli and Jake.

So of course, I made a pros and cons list.

Eli:

_Pros:_

_Adorable_

_Sweet_

_Loves me_

_Intelligent_

_We've been through a lot_

_Cons:_

_Crazy_

_Kind of intense_

_Used Imogen to make me jealous_

Jake:

_Pros:_

_Dressed up as a vampire for me_

_Kisses really well_

_Known each other for a long time_

_There for me_

_Cons:_

_He's not Eli_

The con part of Jake made me shudder. "He's not Eli". I could barely even imagine being with someone other than Eli. Yeah, I had been with KC before him. But after Eli, no one seemed worth my time.

I still loved Eli.

But Jake was so much fun to be around.

Technically…I could be with both of them. They aren't exactly friends, so they wouldn't find out. Not something St. Clare would do; good thing I'm not her anymore.

Jake's POV

As my mom was driving us home, I couldn't stop thinking of Clare. That kiss was amazing. Better than amazing. It was the best kiss I have ever had and that's saying something cause I've kissed a lot of girls.

Clare was perfect.

But did she still like Eli?

"Jake…did you hear anything of my conversation with Helen when we walked in?" my mom asked.

"Only a little, why?" she stiffened.

"No reason."

Clare's POV

_Knock knock_

"Come in, mom."

"Honey, I know tomorrow's Saturday, but could you cancel any plans you have? The Martins are coming over for lunch." I smiled to myself. That was completely fine with me.

"Yeah sure. Don't worry about it."

_Clare (10:11pm): So I hear you're coming over tomorrow (:_

_Jake (10:14pm): My mom said our parents are dropping a bomb on us or something._

_Clare (10:15pm): Well whatever it is, it'll be okay._

_Jake (10:16pm): Can't wait to see you :)_

**Saturday, about 1pm**

My mom was pacing back and forth waiting for Jake and Andrea. What in the world could they be telling us?

Jake and his mom walked in without knocking.

"Clare. Jake. Sit down." We did as Andrea said. "Now, as both of you know, both of us are going through divorces. And after spending time together…we've both had a revelation." Andrea and my mom grabbed hands.

As Andrea paused, my mother spoke. "We have feelings for each other. Now…I don't know what this means but we're going to explore these feelings and figure everything out and-"

I looked at Jake; he looked at me. I slowly got up and went to my room. Completely speechless. There was nothing left to say.

I guess I wouldn't be able to date Jake.

Eli's POV

I woke up this morning feeling quite happy. It would be even better if I got to see Clare today.

"Eli, remember, you have an appointment with Dr. Kuvantz at 12. Don't miss it." My mom said.

"Mom, I don't need a therapist anymore. Clare and I are getting back together any day now and then everything will be back to normal." She looked wary.

"Well until then, you are going, baby boy." I frowned. Why couldn't I just hang with Clare instead? An hour with her would do me more good than an hour with stupid Dr. Kuvantz. I didn't like her. "And Eli – if you don't go today, I'll be driving you every week instead of yourself. And I mean every week."

Ugh. That meant I had to go if I ever wanted to get out of therapy. My phone buzzed as I was thinking about stupid therapy.

_Imogen (11:32am): Hey(: what are you doin' today?_

_Eli (11:33am): Doctors appointment, sorry._

_Imogen (11:33am): What about after? Come over?(;_

_Eli (11:35am): Not today. Soon, though. K?_

For the past few days, Imogen wouldn't leave me alone. Yeah, she was convenient to make Clare jealous. Other than that, she completely freaked me out. She was basically a stalker.

I decided it was probably time to leave for therapy. I got on my motorcycle and sped off to the office.

Dr. Kuvantz was waiting for me. She was pretty young – probably between 24 and 28. She was pretty too, but not as pretty as Clare.

Today she wore a short skirt and fishnets. Sometimes I swear she was trying to seduce me.

"So, Eli. Sit down. How are you feeling today?" I explained that I was much better than before and I couldn't think of anything bad to talk about. She then had me talk about the good things. I explained how Clare and I were talking more and she even came over yesterday. When I said this, Dr. Kuvantz got angry.

"This girl broke your heart. She's the reason you're in therapy."

"But I love her." We continued to talk about Clare for the rest of the hour. I normally wouldn't have any issues with this because I love talking about her. Anything to do with Clare was okay with me.

Except not when Dr. Kuvantz was bashing her.

That's not okay with me.

**Author's Note: so that's all for today, folks! Reviews please (: I hope you enjoy this so far. By the way, if there's anything you'd like to see happen, I'm totally up for suggestions! Tell me what you want and I'll try to put it in. reviewreviewreview!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Gah! Sorry guys. I wrote this chapter yesterday but the entire day, fanfiction was giving me errors. As soon as I signed in it would be like unavailable or whatever. So here we go. I'll try to get another chapter up today too.**

Eli's POV

"What makes you think that it's okay to completely bash the girl I love in front of me? I don't care if she ripped my heart out – my feelings weren't just going to go away. I loved her, and still do." I was fuming at this point.

"Look, Eli. You're going to have to get over her someday. Can't you see that she's moved on?" Dr. Kuvantz slowly got up and sat on the couch next to me. All I could think was _do not want._

I didn't care if our hour technically wasn't over yet. I was getting out of here. Without a word, I stood up and left. The ride home was awkward. All I could think about was how I would never go back there ever again.

All I wanted to do was see Clare.

_Eli (12:56pm): Can I see you today?_

_Clare (12:57pm): Oh God please. I need to get out of here._

_Eli (12:58pm): Come outside._

I waited outside her door on my motorcycle. It was weird – I'd done the same thing many times before, only in Morty.

Clare rushed out of the door with bloodshot, teary eyes. She got on my bike and only said one word – "Go."

I didn't bother asking what was wrong yet for two reasons. One, I was still new at driving a motorcycle and I didn't want to crash. Two, I wanted to get her away from home so she felt better first.

I didn't know where else to take her so I drove to the Dot. When we were there, I could tell that she had been crying almost the whole way there.

"Clare, now you gotta talk to me." I said as I opened the door for her. I got us two glasses of hot tea and sat down.

"My mom's a…"

"Yes?" I asked.

"A….a lesbian." I looked at her.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" That's definitely a shocking thing to hear. I knew that her parents were getting divorced, but I didn't think that was the reason.

"She told me. She's with Jake's mom." I had to hide my excitement. Although this was all crazy for Clare, it was good for me. Now she and Jake couldn't be together. That's illegal, right?

"Clare, that's so…I don't even know what to say. But I want you to know that no matter what – I'm here for you. In any way that you need. You can stay at my house if you can't be home right now, or we can go on a road trip, or anything. What ever you need, I'm here to help."

"Road trip…sounds nice…." Clare said in-between sniffles. It hurt me so much to see her like this.

Clare's POV

A road trip was just what I needed. I'm not homophobic and I don't have a problem with gay people or lesbians but seriously, finding out my mom likes girls? Not the easiest thing in the world. I just needed to get out to think about it.

"I should probably go pack. When do you want to go?" I asked him.

"We leave at midnight, Miss Edwards." I grinned. Eli always knew how to make me smile. How could I have broken up with him?

I sipped my tea once more and then stood up. "I can walk home, okay? I'll see you at midnight, Eli." I left Eli sitting at the table still drinking his tea. He looked as happy as I felt about our new adventure.

I quietly let myself into my house and snuck up the stairs. It didn't look like anyone was home; my mom might just be in her room, though. I took one of my bags out of my closet and filled it with a few necessities – toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, clothes, money.

My phone buzzed.

_Jake (2:34pm): We have to talk._

I decided not to answer. The things that were happening weren't Jakes fault at all yet it felt so awkward talking to him. I couldn't do it.

Since it wasn't even 3pm yet, I locked my door, set an alarm for 11:45, and took a nap. I'd be needing sleep now if we were driving through the night.

Hours later, I awoke to a sound that wasn't my alarm. I checked my clock – 11:42. The sound was coming from the window. Someone was there.

**Author's Note: So who is it? Is it Eli? Is it Jake? Is it Alli? Is it Dr. Chris? Well the last one definitely isn't it, I can tell you that. But I can't tell you who it is because I haven't decided yet (: REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Clare's POV

I sleepily got up to open the window. I knew that someone was there; I just didn't know who. I was afraid that it might be Jake, seeing as he tried to contact me earlier and I didn't reply.

What if it was him? What do I do then? I would have to get rid of him as fast as possible. But I would definitely need a good excuse. No one, and I mean no one can know that Eli and I are running away.

That's not even the correct phrase for it. It wasn't like we were eloping. We'd be back in a few days. I really just didn't want anyone to come looking for us and actually succeed in finding us.

Why was I even freaking out this badly? It could be anyone for all I know.

I stopped stalling and opened the window, finally. To my relief, it was just Eli.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Aren't we going away tonight…?" He looked confused. I laughed at him.

"Well yeah! I meant why are you here…in my window?"

"How else was I supposed to get you to come down?" He smirked.

"There's this thing called a phone. Heard of it?" We both laughed. I reminded him to be quiet since my mom was most likely sleeping. If she was home, that is. Anyway, I grabbed my bag, turned the light off in my room, and snuck out the window.

"Clare, can't we just use your door on the way out? I already scaled the house for you." That was way too easy and definitely not fun enough. What's the point in running away if we don't act like we're fugitives?

"That's no fun, Eli. Come out the window already." I was already on the ground waiting for him.

Swiftly, Eli left my room through the window. I could tell he was an expert and must have done this many times in the past.

"Ready to get out of here, Edwards?" I grinned. I've never been more ready for anything in my life. Who cares if I missed a few days of school? It wasn't a big deal. School would be over in a few months anyway.

"Let's go. Where'd you park your motorcycle?"

"Excuse me, he officially has a name."

"And what would that be?"

"Thanatos. Greek God of death." He smirked again and I laughed. Of course he would pick another name that had to do with something deathly. I didn't bother saying anything – he already knew what I was thinking. That he was crazy and I loved it.

We got on his motorcycle and I asked where we were going. Of course, he said he didn't know. Basically the plan was to drive until he got tired then find a motel for the night.

After about an hour, Eli pulled over. "Is it okay if we find somewhere to sleep? I'm not that tired, but I don't want to risk anything." I nodded and we drove on for 10 more minutes before finding some motel.

It didn't look too shady so we walked in. Eli quickly got us a room and we walked in together. The only problem was that I only woke up a few hours ago. There was no way I'd be sleeping for a while.

"You can sleep, Eli. I'm not tired." He frowned. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to leave me awake alone. "Don't worry about it, I can watch TV until I fall asleep."

"I'll sit with you at least." He was obviously tired and I felt bad that I was forcing him to stay awake, but hey, if he wanted to, I wouldn't argue. We sat on the couch and in five minutes Eli had completely fallen asleep.

I tried to pick him up, to no avail. I wasn't very strong. Instead, I pulled him by his arms over to the bed. Luckily, he helped me out a little. I went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas and decided to just lay with Eli.

Even if I didn't sleep, it couldn't hurt to just lay with him. As I laid down, my phone went off.

Jake's POV

I texted Clare hours ago with no reply and I was worried. Our mom's were freaking lesbians and I'm sure Clare wouldn't be taking this well. And what about us? What does it mean for our relationship? I thought we were getting somewhere finally.

_Jake (1:37am): Clare? Is everything okay?_

_Clare (1:38am): I don't know, Jake. You?_

_Jake (1:38am): Freaked out. Can I come over?_

_Clare (1:39am): No._

I didn't know what to say after that. She flat out rejected me. Maybe she was afraid of what would happen if I did come over. Nothing would be like…incest…unless they actually god married right?

I needed Clare Edwards in my life. Nothing was going to stop me.

**Author's Note: Ooooh so what's gonna happen on their adventure? And what about Jake? Who knows. Please review though, I won't put up another chapter until I get at least one more. (I hate doing that too, cause I hate when people do it. But like, when I don't get any new reviews it's like AWWW hard work for nothing.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Gah I feel like I never update, I'm such a slacker. Thank you for all the reviews though! Continue to read and review, please. And check out my new story "Forget Her"!**

Clare's POV

I woke up to my ringtone and 10am. After checking the caller ID, I realized it was my mother. Definitely not answering that. All I'd hear was "Blahblah, where are you, blahblah, I'm so worried" or something along those lines. I did not need that right now.

I felt so terrible for feeling this way. I still love my mom so much. How am I supposed to react to this? I just need some time to figure things out.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Eli said sleepily.

"No." I crawled on top of him and kissed him on the forehead. "Wake up, sleepyhead." I figured that since we didn't really have a set schedule, I should be in charge of making one. "It's a little after ten now, we should be on the road no later than 11, k?"

Eli just looked at me. "Um, got somewhere to be, Edwards?"

"No, but don't you want to get this adventure started?"

"It has started! We're in a random motel in the middle of nowhere. I don't know about you, but I find that pretty exciting." I contemplated this thought for a minute. It didn't hit me till now – we really didn't know where we were. Obviously Canada, but what town? How far were we from Toronto? Where the hell were we?

"I guess that's pretty cool. Do you know where we are? Cause I don't."

"Nah. It's okay though, I'll be able to get us home. Speaking of home, when do you want to return? I mean we have school tomorrow…" I didn't hear the rest of what Eli said. Yesterday, I was all for skipping school. Today as I thought about it more, I knew I would regret it.

But really, what's one or two days? I'm fine. I don't have to go every day.

"Yeah, school. I'm okay with skipping a couple days if you are." I already knew that Eli would be okay with it.

"You know me, always up for skipping school. And if you want, we can be on the road by 11. How much farther do you want to drive?"

I didn't know what to say. Adventures shouldn't be planned, but I so desperately wanted to go on the internet on my smartphone and figure out where we were. I had to restrain myself.

"Doesn't matter. Just drive wherever you think we should go, I'm sure we'll end up in the right place."

Alli's POV

Today started as a usual Sunday morning in the Bhandari house. Sav and I sat on the couch eating cereal while my parents both read the newspaper. Our phone rang – something that hadn't happened since I stopped getting in trouble.

My mom answered it and soon called to me, "Alliah! Mrs. Edwards is on the phone for you." I reluctantly got up from my comfortable spot on the couch and put the phone to my ear.

"Good morning Mrs. Edwards – what's up?"

"Alli, Alli! Have you heard from Clare? She's missing and isn't answering her phone! I, I, I mean I told her something yesterday that was shocking, and I, I think she may have run away!"

"Hold up, Clare? Run away? That's so unlikely of her. What did you tell her?"

"…That doesn't matter right now. Have you talked to her?" I continued talking to Clare's mom for a few minutes explaining that I hadn't talked to Clare in a little over a day. I also told her that if Clare had run away, there was no way she would answer her mother's calls.

She was reassured that I would get to the bottom of this and make sure Clare was safe.

I wonder what was so dramatic that she ran away?

Jake's POV

When I woke up, I decided to check my FaceRange profile. I was confused when I had a message from Alli Bhandari. I was usually the one to start our conversations.

_Alli (10:24am): Have you heard from Clare? I got a call from a frantic Mrs. Edwards saying she ran away._

_Jake (11:02am): I talked to her last night – she said I couldn't come over. It was suspicious. She probably did run away – our moms told us they were lesbians._

_Alli (11:04am): Holy shit. Well we have to talk to her and make sure she's okay. She can't go out into Canada all alone, it's dangerous._

_Jake (11:04am): I bet you $100 she's with Eli._

I knew that Alli would agree with me. Who else would she run away with? Well, me. But since I was still here and she wasn't, it had to be Eli. There was no way that Clare would go out on her own.

How would she even get around? Buses? She had no car and I doubted that she would bike across Canada.

Ugh, Clare. Why did you have to do this?

**Author's Note: I'm gonna have something big happen in the next chapter! Nice and intense. I think you guys will like it. Reviews please? I love you all.**


End file.
